Going, Going, Gone!
by The Silent Rumble
Summary: While Fenton is working on a case, his sons are kidnapped by John Calncy, a slave trader, then sold into slavery. Joe is rescued quickly, but is kidnapped by Frank's kidnapper who is a terrorist. Completed!
1. Kidnapped!

"Don't move; should you happen to try anything I swear to god I will blow your brains out."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Hey, I do NOT have possession of the Hardy Boys. Please review this work of fiction!

Rated "T" for a few violent… how shall I say this? Occurrences.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Unlike most fics, this one jumps back and forth. The dates are clearly marked and I hope it's understandable.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe lay, face to the ground, gun pointed at his head. "Don't move," the man warned him. The man handcuffed his hands and left him to lie on the ground when he went to check on Frank. Frank had been knocked out when the other car crashed into their car. He had been driving, but the airbag hadn't gone off.

The man examined Frank, then with great difficulty, put his gun in his hip pocket and dragged him out of the car. First he checked for his pulse and found it, it was there – barely.

He glanced at Joe, who was still lying there, face to the ground. His head ached and he was worried for Frank, who was still unconscious. The man grunted and tied Frank's hands behind his back roughly, worried that Frank might be faking it.

He motioned for Joe to get into the back of the semi truck. Joe did so, not wanting to endanger Frank's life. He shuddered when he saw the large, purple bruise on Frank's face. The man still did not speak; only shut the semi door and drove away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two weeks earlier…_

Fenton had called the boys up to his study. As usual, it was a cluttered mess, with stacked books and coffee cups all around. "I'm working on a very, very dangerous case and I do not want you boys involved," he said sternly.

"Why not, Dad?" Frank asked. He glanced around at the mess. _Yup, Joe definitely takes after Dad, _he thought.

"These people are involved into slave trading, mainly, the slave trading of adolescents. I know you know what that means. These people are dangerous, avoid them at all costs," his father said, showing them several photos of the men.

"Like what - teenagers? But, dad, we're teenagers," Joe replied. "We can—" he started to say before Fenton interrupted him.

"Exactly," Fenton said. "I want you to stay away from these people. DO NOT take any unnecessary chances, you understand? This is how it will go for the next few weeks: You'll go to school, come home from school, do your schoolwork and go to bed. No exceptions."

"But, Dad, Frank and I can go undercover! We can help," Joe said.

"You don't understand how dangerous these people are, Joe. The last three people we sent in undercover died, including one of my old friends on the force."

Joe gulped. "So, they're a really profitable business, I take it?"

"Yes, and they do things you couldn't even imagine to people to get them to listen. I don't want you boys wondering off alone, and don't take any unnecessary chances. Unless you're outside our house, hell, even then, I want you too to stay together or with a friend at all times. Let me know where you are at all times as well."

"Why?" Frank asked. _Why was this case so major? His dad had **never** ordered them away from a case before; this was the first time. Well, there's a first time for everything, _he thought cynically.

Fenton sighed. "I just received notice from Sam Radley that they might come after you next. Anyway, even if they aren't after you, they're after teenagers that fit your profile. If I even find out that you are trying to investigate this, I'll ground you from your friends for a week," he threatened. He knew he was being mean, but he had no choice until the criminals were caught.

Frank and Joe nodded and left the room. "I think he's pretty darn serious," Frank said. "I mean, he's **never** kicked us from working on a case before and he's **NEVER** ordered us to stay at the house. He knows we can take care of ourselves!" he shouted, slamming his fist into the wall. "What changed? Why can't we take care of ourselves?"

"Ya think?" Joe asked, going into Frank's bedroom and sitting on Frank's bed. "You know what I think? These people are dangerous."

Frank nodded, and, sighing, relented. "I don't think we should investigate this one. I don't want to take any uncalled for risks, either."

"You're sounding like dad," Joe complained. "I was planning on going to the pizzeria tonight," he teased, wanting to see Frank's reaction.

"Well, I don't exactly want to get shipped off into slavery again." Frank shuddered. "Remember how dreadful that was?" He hated remembering it. He had very nearly been separated from his family for the rest of his life.

"Yeah," Joe said, shuddering. On one of the cases they'd stumbled onto a slave/prostitution rink. Frank had been kidnapped and almost sold off into slavery. "I guess we follow orders," he said.

"You better," Frank growled, turning to his desk and starting on his schoolwork. "If we get kidnapped, it's your fault," he added teasingly.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered, walking through their connecting bathroom to his room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Right after they were kidnapped)

Frank slowly woke up. "Joe, where are we?" he asked, groaning. His head ached and he could barely feel his hands that were tied behind his back.

"I don't know, we're in a semi going somewhere I guess," Joe replied. "All I know is you have one heck of a nasty black eye."

"How did this happen," Frank muttered, frustrated. "We weren't even on the case! We were coming home from school."

"He crashed into the car," Joe replied. "I think I know who it is. It's that guy dad's worried about."

"The slavery guy?" Frank asked.

"Yeah."

"Great," Frank muttered. "Just great. Wait, Joe, we've been going home from school, coming too school, doing nothing but what Dad said for the past couple weeks! How did he know where would be going?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fenton answered the telephone. "Hello, Fenton," the chilling voice said.

"Hello," Fenton snapped irritably. "Who the hell are you?" he asked, scratching his head.

"My, friendly aren't you?" the kidnapper inquired. "This is Tom Clancy."

Hearing the name Fenton paled in terror. Tom Clancy was wanted for slavery, drug trafficking, and seventeen murders. "What do you want?"

"Well, Fenton," he said, chuckling, "I want a lot of things. But guess who I have right now?"

Upon hearing this Fenton paled in terror _yet again_. "My sons?" he asked, his mouth dropping ajar.

John smiled. This was going exactly as he'd planned. "Yes, your sons," he said with a snicker. "Your sons are in my care, quite well, I might add. Now, I want to give you a little chase, Fenton, you've been chasing me for years. You have to find your little _friends_ here, and, not to mention, give me my 1.5 million, before forty eight hours… or they are separated and shipped off into slavery, and we both know plenty of people willing to pay money to get there hands on Fenton's baby boys."

Fenton paled. "Let me talk to them," he said.

John snickered. "My, my, we don't ask for much do we? Alright, you can talk to them, but if you do anything stupid like ask for where they are, one of them will die."

Fenton sighed. "Alright," he said. He hated this man with a passion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here, Frankie," the man said. He snickered. "Daddy wants to talk."

Frank winced. He didn't like the way this guy was talking. He took the cellular phone. "Hello?"

"Frank, are you alright?" Fenton asked.

The man glanced at Frank, and then slowly nodded. Frank sighed. "I'm okay," he replied.

"And Joe?" Fenton asked.

Hearing the word "Joe," the kidnapper ripped the phone out of Frank's hands and handed it to Joe. "Tell him you're okay," the kidnapper ordered, pointing the gun to Frank's head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm fine, Dad," Joe said, stuttering a little bit. How had the kidnapper known he was going to try and talk more to his dad?

Hearing this, the kidnapper grinned and picked up the cellular phone. "There you are, Hardy," he said. "Both your kids are 'fine'. Now, if you don't find them within 48 hours or get me the money, that'll change. Have a nice night," he snickered, hanging up the phone.

He glanced at Frank and cracked his knuckles. Frank shivered at the sound as the man said, "Now the _real_ fun starts."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what will come to pass? We can't wait to find out… please leave a review, even if it's just to know if you're reading - this is my first story, and I hope you like it.


	2. To be sold

Thank you everyone _so much _for your reviews! I was worried it wouldn't go over well. So in this case… should Fenton find them or will they be sold?

Whoops, almost forgot – I have no possession of the Hardy boys. Please review my work of fiction!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man cracked his knuckles, advancing on Joe, smiling. He frowned as his cell phone rang. Frank sighed in relief.

"Hello?" he asked. "Yes, I have them both… Yes, we're on our way… Yes, yes… what? No, I'm not killing anyone. Oh. I see. Oh. Okay." He hung up the phone. Frank's eyes widened in terror.

"You're not going to like this," the man warned, advancing on Joe.

"Don't hurt him!" Frank yelled, getting in front of Joe as best as he could and giving the criminal a defiant look.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fenton held the documents in his hand terrified. He was reviewing the case of Tom Clancy, the villain who had abducted his sons.

"He's up to _how_ many murders?" Fenton yelled into the phone. "TWENTY MURDERS? TWENTY **NEW MURDERS? **OH MY GOD, WHY WASN'T I WARNED OF THE MURDERS?"

"We're sorry, sir," the police officer said, "but they weren't in the Bayport area."

"I don't give a crap that they weren't in the Bayport area! This man has my sons! No telling how far he'll go!" Fenton steamed into the telephone.

"Fenton," the man said, "You need to calm down, and we're doing absolutely everything we can."

Fenton sighed. "You're right."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man shoved Frank out of the way and pinned him down to the floor. "You will not disobey me!" he yelled into Frank's face, laughing as the youth's eyes widened in terror. Frank swallowed hard as the man grabbed a stick-like object out of his pocket. The semi swerved and parked.

The man smiled as he went to the driver's side and came back with a large, sharp object.

"What's that?" Joe asked inquisitively. He was worried now. Knives and bad guys were never a good thing.

"What do you think, dumb ass?" the man taunted. He held the knife in front of him and then placed it on the floor for a quick second as he untied Joe's hands and legs. He glared at Frank who made a move towards the knife. "Don't try anything he stupid," he said, kicking Frank in the side. Frank winced and sat down as best he could.

He grabbed the knife and made a sharp mark in Joe's shoulder. Joe screamed and the man made a not-so-deep slice in his shoulder.

Frank's eyes widened. "What the…" he let his voice trail off as the man kicked him again. The man bandaged Joe's arm and let him rest for a second before explaining.

"I have to brand you, telling everyone that we're your sellers," he explained. The tone in his voice gave Joe the creeps "This is our mark." The mark, designed to show that they were Tom Clancy's group, was a cross with a mark through it.

Frank's eyes widened as the man advanced as him, untied his ropes, and made the same cut on Frank's arm. The man made it deeper though, laughing as Frank screamed in terror.

The man quickly bandaged Frank's wound, then closed the semi's door, leaving Frank and Joe both alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fenton sighed. Laura entered the door, humming a cheerful tune as she put down some groceries on the table. Then she stopped as she saw his face. "Fenton what happened?" she asked.

"You better sit down, honey," said Fenton, escorting her to a couch and helping her sit down before she stood back up.

"I AM NOT SITTING DOWN! What happened?"

"Laura," Fenton said, after a few minutes of pausing, "the boys… the boys have been kidnapped."

"Oh my god," Laura said, sitting down on the couch in disbelief. Suddenly she stood back up her eyes widening in terror.

"Fenton, they weren't kidnapped by the group you're after, were they? The slave people?"

Fenton sighed, his eyes lacking their normal radiance and sparkle. " Yes, Laura," he said.

Laura's mouth turned into a big "O", her mouth dropping open as she fainted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank sighed as he looked at Joe. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Joe spat. "Yeah, I'm just fine, considering I've just been 'branded' – or whatever the heck he said - by people who think it's perfectly normal to ship slaves off every day!"

"Oh, and what," Frank said, "You think I don't feel the same way?" he sighed. "Sorry," he said.

"Sorry," Joe replied back. "Any way we can get out of this hell hole?"

Frank shrugged. "I doubt it. Our best bet is to jump them when hey come back," he added. He stood up and looked around. "Well, it could be worse," he said.

"What?"

"We could be stuck in a freezer truck."

"Oh, that makes me feel a lot better," Joe spat.

Suddenly the semi swerved and Frank fell down. "Dang it, I need to learn before I stand up in these things."

Joe grinned. "Yeah. I don't think I'll follow your illustration."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fenton sighed and helped Laura awake and sit up. As she was sitting up the doorbell rang. He opened it to find Chief Collig. "Thank God you've come," he said.

"Hello, Fenton," the chief said.

"Please, come in," Fenton said. The three men sat down at the table. Laura quickly got up and made coffee. "What do we know, if anything?"

"Reports are that there was a car spotted two blocks away from your boy's school. It's definitely your son's. Whoever was on the passenger side was crashed into – that door is badly dented. Your son's friend, Tony, says he _thinks_ he saw Frank driving the car. However, because both boys are of age, they can both drive the car. We found some blood on the dash that we're sending for testing as we speak."

"If it's my sons?"

"If it's your sons, one of them has a minor head damage. The air bag failed to go off, so the crash wasn't that serious, at least that's what our forensics officer tells us. However, because there is substantial damage to the driver's door, we have reason to believe otherwise. Fenton, do both your boys wear seat belts?"

"Always," Fenton said.

"Good. Then they definitely aren't that injured. Hopefully, neither of them is injured."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe sighed as he listened to the semi's wheels go _click-click-click_. "Are you okay?" he asked Frank. "That's a nasty bruise."

Frank nodded. "I'll be fine," he said.

Suddenly the semi screeched to a halt. A man came to the door and opened it. Frank stood up, and the man yelled, "SIT DOWN!"

Frank quickly did as he was told. "Sorry," he said.

"Sir!" the man yelled, closing the door. He waited for the semi to get moving again. "We're advancing on a weighing station. Say anything and you boys will be feeling pain. I don't give a damn who said it. _Always _say sir when you are addressing the one in charge!" he yelled, smacking Frank in the face so hard that his lip started to bleed.

Frank winced and nodded. His lip hurt like hell, but he didn't say anything.

"I'm going to give you a down play of the rules," the man said. "First, like I said, always address your master or mistress as _sir_ or ma'ma, or whatever they want you to address them as. Do everything they say, in spite of when or how they say it. Secondly, obedience. Always obey your superior! I cannot stress how important that is. Thirdly, do _not_ talk without being spoken to. Even then, keep conversation to a minimum. I can't stress how important this is, either. Those are the basic rules. Your master or mistress will set the non-basic rules. Do you understand?"

Joe and Frank both nodded. "What did I say to say?" he yelled menacingly.

"Yes sir!" they both said at once. Joe was already terrified of the man, no saying what he'd do if they disobeyed.

"Very good," the man said. "Soon we will be approaching the compound. Speaking of which, that brings one more rule I almost forgot: Eating. Eat as little as possible. We do not provide food or water on our compound. However, seeing as both you boys haven't had anything to drink from the time when you left your household this morning, you may each have a bottle of water. No talking," he ordered as the semi stopped. "That reminds me… I really nearly forgot this! No complaining!" Before leaving he handed each of the boys a bottle of water. He then opened the door and stepped out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fenton sighed. "So we don't know that much about this guy?" he asked.

"No," Chief Collig said. "Not much at all."

"Great," Fenton said. "Just great. How many murders has he committed so far?"

"Forty that we know of. He's wanted for slave trafficiting here, I don't think he's done anything out of the country yet."

"Well, that's good news," Fenton said, sipping his coffee. "We only have to search the whole USA."

Chief bit his lip and silently counted to ten. "Fenton," he said, "we're doing the best that we can."

"I know you are. I'm just worried."

Chief Collig sighed. "I know you are. I want to catch him too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ten hours missing_

Frank sighed as he glanced at Joe. Joe wasn't saying anything, either. None of the boys wanted to be overheard. Frank motioned for Joe to be quiet as the truck stopped. He waited a moment in silence and then checked around the room for bugs.

He didn't see any, but checked carefully under everything – not that there was much there. Glancing around, he sat next to Joe. "I think we're okay if we whisper."

Joe nodded. "How is your lip?"

Frank shrugged. "Hurts. I'll be okay. What about you?"

"Besides him scaring me to death? I'm fine."

"Good," Frank said. He paused.

"Frank?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, buddy?" Frank replied.

"I'm scared."

"Me too," Frank admitted. "Me too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think – should Fenton find them or should they be sold? If sold, what type of people should they be sold to, do you think? Thanks so much for reviewing! Hope I kept it realistic!


	3. Miserable, Miserable, and sick

Thanks for all your reviews, please continue to review! Let me know what you think!

------------

Frank shuddered. The men were driving him insane, and he'd only been captive a few hours. He wasn't sure what was going to happen when he and Joe reached their destination. Would they be separated? That was his worst fear.

He glanced over at Joe, who was sound asleep. Amazed that his brother could sleep at a time like this he shook his head, trying to stay awake. He wondered what time it was and how much time they had left before they reached their destination, and then again, before they would be sold.

He shuddered at the thought. _What would posses someone into selling a human being?_ He wondered. He didn't know and he could only hope the men that were holding him captive wouldn't separate him from his brother.

Suddenly, the semi stopped short, and Frank guessed they'd reached their destination. HE was right. The semi's door opened and two men, holding guns, approached them.

Joe awoke, blinking his eyes rapidly. "What's going on?" he asked groggily.

"I think we're at our destination," Frank said, eying the men with guns. The first man walked into the semi and ordered Frank to get up. Frank did so, not wanting to cause trouble with the guards. They shoved him to the side of the semi and handcuffed him, at the same time doing it to Joe.

Joe took a few minutes to focus, regaining full consciousness as the man shoved him out of the semi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Days missing

Fenton sighed as he reviewed the papers for what seemed like the thirty second time. He couldn't believe how quickly this case was going down the hole. He needed to find his sons – fast.

Suddenly his cell phone rang and he quickly grabbed it. "Hello?" he said.

"Hello, Fenton," growled the man. "Your time's up."

"I have an hour left," Fenton protested, sure he was reading his watch right.

"Hour's aren't important. What's important is I have an offer for one of your sons, $200,000. Isn't that a nice sum?" He laughed. "Oh, and you won't get to know which one it is, either."

"You bestirred," Fenton growled

"Oh, Fenton, Fenton, Fenton," the man chuckled. "I feel so sorry for you. Famous detective – solved many cases. Can't even find his own sons."

He hung up the phone. Fenton stared at the telephone in disbelief. What little time he had had just run out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day earlier

Frank frowned as the man entered his cell. The block was about sixty feet wide and seventy feet long, with not much room to move. He had been separated from Joe over an hour ago. He frowned as the thought entered his mind, picturing the scene with distaste:

-----------------------

The man entered the room angrily, holding a gun in his hand. "Come with me," he had ordered Joe, grabbing him by the arm. Joe had started to resist when the man smacked him on the back of the head with his gun. Joe had wobbled and started walking.

The man had practically dragged Joe out of the room with his eyes blazing mad, steaming in terror. "Come on, hurry up!" he shouted when Joe once again resisted.

-------------------------------

The image faded out of his mind and Frank sighed. He knew that could be the very last time he would ever see his brother.

Suddenly three men entered his cell: One who he guessed was in charge, and the other two who he presumed to be buyers.

The man in charge smiled as if this was normal for him and then started to talk. "He's excellent at math, reading, writing, grammar, and computer hacking. He's also good at brute labor, and of course, another one of his attributes is that he's Fenton Hardy's son," he snickered.

The first man did not seem interested in the man's laughter. "What's the starting bid?" he asked, looking at Frank directly. Frank shivered at his cold glare.

"Fifteen grand," replied the second man.

The man smiled as he thought about something and pulled out what appeared to be a checkbook. "Winning bid?"

"None yet," the man replied.

"I bid 150,000," said the man from the corner.

Frank shivered. He knew at that second that he'd probably never see any of his family again.

"How much are you asking?" asked the first man that had entered the cell. Joe looked up.

"I don't know," the man said. "Right now, his only attribute is that he's Fenton's son. He's pretty sick," he added scornfully.

"Sick people can always get better," replied the man.

"I don't know how much I'd bid on that piece of trash," said the third man, leaving the room. "You shouldn't sell sick people. It's not good for the business."

The two men Joe had marked as "buyers" left and the one who Joe guessed was the seller remained.

"You worthless piece of nothing!" the man roared, kicking Joe in the side. "I can't believe this! You got sick! You should never be sick! I can't believe this! You're causing us a whole lot of money and trouble!"

Joe winced as the man kicked him again. The man then left him alone, clanging the door to his cell shut.

------------------------

Two days 3 hours missing

Laura sighed. She'd called all of Joe's friends and they had all promised to help however they could, but Fenton didn't want them on the case.

Then again that was understandable, seeing how they - the group Fenton was after – was after teenagers.

Fenton came upstairs, mad. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"One of them was sold, but I don't know which one," Fenton said. "I honestly have no idea."

"Oh," Laura said. She looked like she was ready to break down into tears, which wasn't surprising, considering she'd been crying all day yesterday and the day beforehand.

She then burst into sobs, starting both Fenton and herself. "Will we ever find them, Fenton?" she sobbed. "Will they ever come home?"

----------------

Joe lay down on the floor. He felt miserable, sick, and agitated. He couldn't believe he had gotten sick at a time like this… what a great time to get sick.

He swallowed hard. What he wouldn't give to see Frank and for something to eat right now – that was if his stomach could hold anything down.

"Come on, Dad," he thought. "Find me. Please, I'll give anything. Just find me."


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

OK, I know the last chapter was shorter then the others but PLEASE review and let me know what you think… I NEED feedback! PLEASE!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank was grabbed by his right arm and hauled to his feet. "Come on," the man hissed.

"Congratulations on your purchase, Mr. Johnson," replied the other man as first man wrote him a check. "We do not do refunds. You will simply have to resale your merchandise to a different place."

"I know your policy, Sam," Johnson snapped. He hauled Frank to his feet and dragged him out to a dark black sedan.

He shoved Frank roughly into the back of the sedan. Frank winced as the man twisted his arm.

"When we get to our destination," he said, starting the car, "I will tell you what work I have for you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe lay on the floor, damp from the rain that was leaked from the ceiling and miserable. _How could he be sick at a time like this_? He wondered. He sat up when he saw someone coming.

"This is Joe Hardy," the man said.

"Tom, we all _know_ that's Joe Hardy. He looks sick."

"He **is_ sick_**," Tom said.

"Then why are you trying to sale him?"

"I'm not fronting the costs until the gets better."

"I bid ten grand," the man said.

Tom sighed. "Fine. Take it. I don't want to be accountable for his death."

The man smiled and wrote the check, then opened the door and went into the room. "Come on, Joseph Hardy," he said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fenton shook his head. "I don't believe it. My sons are missing and the secretary of the US is asking me to take a case? Un believable," he said to Sam Radley.

Sam shook his head. "Look, Fenton, I don't want to believe it any more then you do, but –" he was interrupted from his thoughts when the telephone rang.

"Hello?" Fenton asked. "Yes? Yes? Which one? Joe? Okay. OK! I'll be right there," he said excitedly. "Oh. Oh. I see. Hospital? Ok. I'm coming." He hung up the cellular phone. "Come on. Let's go. Laura, they found Joe!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank was roughly dragged out and escorted to a room. "This is your bedroom," the man said. "Attempts to escape are futile. There's nothing you can do and you'll never be able to escape. The window is barred; if you touch it you'll get shocked. The door will be bolted and guarded at all times. I'll be back." He slammed the door shut.

Frank looked around his prison. It was dusk outside, and raining. There were thousand of trees outside. Somewhere in the jungle or tree forests? He shook his head.

Dusk in the rain. He hated that combination. _Joe, are you okay? Are you sick? Hurting? Has Dad found you yet? Does dad even care? _

He sighed as the man came back in with a laptop and about fifteen reports. "This won't be what I normally have you do, but until I can have you supervised, you'll need to do this."

The reports were shoved in Frank's face. "These are my workers," he explained, "the ones who took bribes. I need them filed for black mail."

"I don't wanna work for you," Frank whispered.

"What the hell did you just say?" the man roared, slamming Frank into the wall. "You will do what I ask when I ask. You will always call me sir!" he shouted, slapping Frank's mouth.

Frank winced as the blood trickled down from his mouth. "Ok," he said, sinking down to the floor.

"OK? OK? JUST OK?"

"Yes, sir!" Frank said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"You should've said it the first time," the man growled, slamming his fist into Frank's face. His world went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe shook his head sleepily as he woke up. "Where am I?" He muttered groggily.

"In a hospital, you're alright," his buyer said. "I'm Detective Sam Watson."

"I thought the last two people who went in undercover died," Joe mused.

"They did, I went in undercover without anyone's knowledge."

"Oh," Joe said.

"Also, the last two went in undercover as slaves. I went undercover as a buyer."

"I see…" Joe said. He winced. "I feel sick," he said.

"I understand. When I presumably 'bought' you, you had a fever of 105 degrees, and they had given you almost no water or food."

"Speaking of food, I'm hungry."

The man sighed. "The nurses won't let you have any food right now," he said. "They don't think that you can hold it down."

Suddenly, the door opened. "Dad! Mom!" Joe said.

"Hey," Fenton said, hugging his son. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"No, they still have Frank!" Joe said. "I don't know if…"

"Joe," Fenton said, looking at Laura, "Frank was sold."

"Oh my god…" Joe muttered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank winced as he woke up, blinking rapidly in the sunlight. "Ow," he muttered, wincing. "What's going on?" he asked himself. Then he saw the laptop computer and the reports. _Oh, yeah_. _I have to type up all of those reports,_ he thought to himself. He frowned as he sighed and got up. He glanced at the door, testing it.

The man was right. It was bolted shut, probably with a dead bolt. Frank sighed and felt in his pockets. Yes, they'd taken everything. He sighed and shook his head. He knew he needed to get started on his reports.

Suddenly the door open and Johnson came back into the room. "Here," he said. He slammed the reports and computer on the desk. "Do them. NOW!" he ordered.

Frank hastily got up and went to work. He looked at the first report and knew the man looked familiar.

_These guys are criminals who are taking bribes to work for this man_, he thought, typing up the report. _Great. Just… great_.

He eyed the bars. He sighed. He'd never get out of here. Never.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe shook his head and struggled to get up. "WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!" Joe shouted. "Come on, Dad!"

"No, Joe. YOU have to REST. You're staying the night in the hospital and I have this say-so. You're injured, you're sick, and I don't want you helping on the case!"

"Why not? He's my brother!"

Sam sighed. "Joe, they're after teenagers. The only reason why they sold you to me is because they thought you were a buyer."

Fenton's cell phone rang and he looked at the number. "Laura?"

"Yes?" she asked, trilling her hair nervously.

"What do we tell the press?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank continued to type reports, he'd only gotten two done when the man came back in. "Are you done yet?" he said.

Frank shook his head. "No sir," he said.

"Well then hurry up," the man said. "If you don't finish them within three hours you won't eat tonight." He smiled. "I wonder…" he let his voice trail off. Frank knew better then to interrupt.

"I wonder… what would your dad think if he knew I had his son, eh? What would he think?"

Frank nervously tapped his hands on the desk. The man was clearly unstable. He didn't know what to do.

"Do you know who I really am, Frank?" the man asked, leaning in Frank's face.

Frank shook his head. He was scared to speak. The man looked more familiar, but… He'd said his name was Johnson…

"I'm not Johnson. That's just my face name. My real name is Jeffery White."

Frank paled in terror. Now that he noticed it the man did have a look to his face that was sort of Islamic.

He was being held captive by an international terrorist!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK that's all for now but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED FEEDBACK!

Was the last chapter really that unpleasant?


	5. Chapter 5

OK sorry for not updating this morning but I had to clean out my bathrooms… Also, I had a suffocating migraine… and THOSE are never fun…

Oh, and sorry for taking out all my anger on Frank, but he's just so fun to hurt… and it gets people mad enough to review! SO REVIEW, and I won't hurt him – much – in the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy, review, and I'll start writing the next chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank swallowed his vile and disgust back down. _He was being forced to work for an international terrorist!_

The man chuckled at the look on Frank's face. It was a look of bewilderment and confusion. "I bet you don't even know where we are, do you?"

Frank shook his head. He didn't trust his mouth. "We're in Iraq," he said.

"IRAQ?" Frank asked, his mouth hanging open. "But last night we were in a forest of trees… sir."

He chuckled. "You'd be surprised. International Airlines people are stupid, not to mention dumb. I was able to move you from Asia to Iraq in less then 24 hours."

Frank shook his head. He couldn't believe it. The room looked almost exactly the same as before. Looking around, he noticed it had a bed, a restroom and a desk. _Should've noticed,_ he thought to himself.

The man slammed his hand on the desk. "Finish the reports!"

Frank jumped. "Yes sir," he mumbled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fenton raced to the hospital. When he got there, he asked for Joe Hardy. "Joseph?" he asked the receptionist at the front desk.

"One minute please," the nurse said. She turned to the reports and handed him a file. "Room 1295. Detective Tom brought him in."

Fenton shook his head and walked up to the room, Laura in his arm. "Hi, Tom," he said, greeting his friend. "How's Joe?"

"He'll live," shrugged Tom. "Physically, just the flu. They were pretty mean to him. Emotionally, though… I don't know. He was definitely with Frank, but they were separated. Before he dozed off, he told me Frank was injured slightly, but that's about all he said."

"Thanks, Tom." Fenton sighed. "Any news on the other detectives?"

The man shook his head. "Nope. No such luck. Detective Martin Dalasi is looking into that."

"You say it like he's looking into a beach party," mumbled Joe, blinking his eyes to avoid the sunlight.

"Joe! You're awake," Fenton said, breathing a sigh of relief.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank shuddered as the man left the room. An unstable man was clearly holding him – he'd just seen that in the last two seconds…He shuddered and shifted nervously in his seat before turning back into the computer.

He yawned and started working on the reports. He'd typed 12 of them before one of the man's workers or servants – Frank wasn't sure which – came back into the room. "Are you finished?" he asked.

Frank shook his head. "No sir, I'm sorry sir, I –"

The man glared and looked at the reports, his voice rising on each word. "How many do you have left?"

"Three sir," Frank whispered.

The man exhaled noisily. "No dinner tonight."

"But you said I had more time!" Frank started to protest. He stopped short when he saw the look on the man's face.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" the man roared. He turned on his heel and left the room.

Frank shuddered and hurriedly started typing up the reports and finished the last three before the man came back in and allowed himself a minute to relax.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe grimaced. "Yeah. Barely. Did you find Frank yet?"

"No, not yet," Fenton responded with a sigh. "We're trying."

"Good," Joe said.

"We're _going_ to find him, Joe. Don't worry."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TEN DAYS MISSING

Frank shook his head trying to clear his mind's cobwebs. These people were not only crazy - they were smart. They were starting an international database for illegal immigrants, bribery databases and thousands of others.

And he was stuck typing out EVERYTHING. The computer had a password for the internet and every time he tried and failed, it set off a silent alarm alerting Jeffery. HE shuddered as he remembered the first time he'd tried it:

_--- Fades into flashback --- _

Frank shook his head as he looked around. He was done typing up the reports, and no one was around. He glanced at the internet and pulled it up. It read:

**PASSWORD NEEDED TO ACCESS DATABASE **

Frank shook his head as he licked his lips trying to guess what it could be? He thought of one: MONEY.

He tried it. It wouldn't work.

_Dang it_, he thought. _What could it possibly be_? Suddenly, the man strode hands over heels steaming mad into the room. He shoved him down off the chair. "FRANKLIN HARDY!" he yelled.

Frank winced as the man beat him with his fists. "You do _not_ attempt to access that. It has a password because it's off-limits. DON'T mess around with the computer."

"Yes sir," Frank lisped terrified.

The man glared at him, his harsh black eyes meeting with Frank's brown terrified ones. "Get back to work." He stormed back out of the room.

---- End flashback ----

Frank shuddered at the memory. The man was crazy and mentally insane. He couldn't – he wouldn't – take this any more!

He **would** get out of there. Looking around he saw one unmarked exit in the room…

The heating vent.


	6. Chapter 6

OK sorry for not updating earlier but yeah. I'm updating. REVIEW please – it'll make me update sooner. Oh, and thanks for your reviews and all that.

------------

Frank climbed up on the table and glanced around. No one in sight. He glanced at the heating vent, inspecting it cautiously.

Bolted, he though to himself. He slammed his fist into the wall and in doing so, he fell off the desk and crashed to the ground. He winced as he picked himself and the papers up.

"Are you finished?" The man asked curtly. "Or do you find it fun to jump on tables?"

Frank looked up. He hadn't seen the man come into the room. "I'm done… sir." He was still learning that curve. He had to learn fast though – he didn't want beaten again.

"Good." The man left the room and Frank sighed. He walked over and tested the window. _Yikes! _He thought as it zapped his finger. It was firmly bolted to the wall. He glanced outside.

It looked dark, so he guessed it was ok to sleep at the present time. He shook his head, trying to clear some cobwebs before lying down in the bed and falling asleep.

---------------------

11 Days Missing

Joe coughed. He was trying to concentrate on geometry test. He was going to flunk every class this quarter if he wasn't careful.

"Nine thousand feet from Iceland," he thought to himself, looking out the window. He wanted so badly to be with Frank right now.

Frank would know the answer, Frank would make him study. Everyone else – the police and FBI – had given up on finding him. He hadn't; he knew they'd find Frank and then Frank for ---

The geometry teacher interrupted him. "Joseph, the math isn't out the window."

Joe curled his lips and was about to give a snide remark when he looked into the kind eyes of the professor. "Sorry, just distracted." He glanced back down at the paper but his heart wasn't into it_. How could everyone just go on as normal? As if nothing had happened? As if… _he sighed and vented some of his frustration into the desk before continuing to write his answers down.

-----------

Fenton sighed as he looked around. He was tired and Frank had been missing for 11 days.

"Fenton, you need to sleep," Laura said. "You've only slept twenty hours in the past ten days."

"My son is missing and I have a case from the UN, I need to find him Laura," Fenton said stubbornly.

"_My son is missing too,"_ Laura hissed."I'm devastated, Fenton, but if we don't rest, we're going to be in no shape to welcome him home."

"I know, Laura." Fenton sighed. "I wish I could've done something different, you know? Protected them!"

"How?" Laura challenged. "How were you going to do that? They were kidnapped on the way home from school. They were with each other and in a car wreck. Fenton, if they had badly wanted the boys they would have gotten them **ANYWHERE, **and you and I both know that. It's just that one of us doesn't want to admit it."

Fenton sighed and stormed upstairs. He knew she was right and that he didn't want to admit it. He'd bought several of the lead people down and they were mad at him for that. He shook his head groggily to clear the cobwebs. Laura was right. He should get some rest.

----------------------------------------

Frank slept peacefully on the bed for about five hours before he was awakened by a noise outside. It sounded almost like… what? He wasn't sure.

He listened carefully outside the door.

"It's been 11 days," said the first voice.

"How would you know? The boss only bought him 8 days ago."

"It's been on the news, stupid," the first one said.

"I see…" the second one and let out a long sigh. "We'll…….." he muttered out loud. "I'm bored. I don't see why we have to guard the kid anyway."

"Boss is a freak."

"He's sleeping."

"Who? Boss?"

"No. The kid."

"Oh." He sighed and shook his head trying to clear some cobwebs. "I'm sick of the night shift."

---------------------------------------------------------

Frank swallowed. Two guards and a bolted door! What a combination. He looked up towards the heating vent again.

He saw a glint from behind it. _I wonder what that could be? _He thought to himself. HE glanced there and climbed up on the desk again. It was a loose nail. He grabbed the nail and looked around. Still no one.

Suddenly, he toppled onto the floor hearing the voice of Jeffery. "And that kids a…" it trailed off as the man opened the door.

He looked guiltily into the eyes of Jeffery White.

Yes I know it's short, but I'm leaving for the weekend and I want to update before I leave! Anyway, here it is. Enjoy


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating sooner, but it's better then once a month. Please review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeffery's eyes flamed. "You stupid bitch!" he yelled. He kicked Frank in the side as he set down some papers. He looked Frank strait in the eye. "Did you think you were going to escape?"

Frank didn't answer him. He was already terrified of the man.

"I SAID, DID YOU THINK YOU W ERE GOING TO ESCAPE?" he shouted. Frank winced when he saw the man's face turn red, then purple.

"Yes, sir." he said. He winced as Jeffery kicked his arm.

"Stupid ass," he muttered. "I heard about earlier, too. You are very, very, stupid to think you're going to get away with trying to escape. Don't try it again!" with one swift kick, Frank's world went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joe," Fenton said after he got home from school, "We got something from Frank's kidnapper."

"Do we know who it is?" Joe asked. Finding out who kidnapped someone was the most exciting part of the case, it was lead-breaking or lead-destroying.

"Jeffery White," Fenton said.

"Dear God…." Joe muttered, falling to the floor in dead faint.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank woke up a few hours later and winced as he got out of bed. He remembered trying to escape, and Jeffery kicking him.

Frank bit his lip. His whole body ached. _What I wouldn't give for some painkiller_, he thought as he heard the guards joking around the door. He listened for a brief minute.

"Yeah, that Hardy kid is such a pathetic dope. I mean come on, you don't escape from a terrorist."

"Nope. You don't even try. Good thing you remembered to bolt it."

"That Hardy kid escaped from me once. I'd do anything to get my hands on him for ten minutes."

The second one snorted. "Good luck. He belongs to the boss now."

"The boss is an idiot, if I want something, I get it."

Frank rolled his eyes. The first man said something and growled. Suddenly the door was pushed open and Frank was staring, once again, into the steal-hard eyes of Jeffery White.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe woke up about twenty minutes later and blinked his eyes rapidly. "What happened?"

"You fainted when you heard who kidnapped Frank."

"Oh. Yeah. Jeffery White. What's the lead?" Joe asked, quickly sitting up.

"He sent us a tape of Frank," replied Fenton. "He wants us to know that Frank's in his custody. I've already listened and dusted it for prints."

Joe pressed play.

"I have your son, Fenton," the chilling voice said before pausing. "I have your brother, Joseph." Joe could almost see him smiling. He grimaced as the man went on. "Frank here has something to say."

Joe could hear papers shuffling in the background. "Dad, I'm sorry –" Frank said. "OW! STOP!" he gasped. "I'm sorry I was such a horrible son and brother. I never should have been born and I'll get out of your lives now. I'm sorry I was born… please forgive me." He paused for a minute. "Take it all back," he shouted as the tape recorder clicked _off_.

"Take it all back?" Fenton asked Joe, staring directly into his face.

"Of course! Remember the case? _Take it all back_."

"I don't get it."

"The case we were on, the one Frank called Take It All Back, we had to travel to Iraq."

"Joe, you can't go galloping around the world on a hunch –" Fenton interrupted.

"It's not a hunch. I know."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Frank recording the tape-_

"You're lucky I need you alive," Jeffery growled. He shoved a piece of paper into Frank's hands and Frank read it.

"What's this?" Frank asked. "I'm not saying any of these things."

"What do you think?" demanded Jeffery. "You are. Unless you want me to bring Joe here."

"Don't bring my brother into this," Frank said. "Wait, I thought –" he paused.

"He was rescued," snapped Jeffery. "Doesn't matter. I can get him easier this way. So you'll be recording the tape, correct?"

Frank nodded. He pressed play. "Dad, I'm sorry!" Frank said before Jeffery could stop him.

Jeffery's eyes bugged and he twisted Frank's arm behind his back – hard. "I'm sorry I was such a horrible son and brother, I never should have been born… I'll get out of your lives now. I'm sorry I was born… please forgive me." He paused a second. "Take it all back," he said before Jeffery pressed stop.

It was a name of a case that he and his brother Joe had been on when Jeffery was involved. Not only did Jeffery run a terrorist organization called the KGB, he ran thousands of minor operation, and had once killed five hundred people in a crash. He bit his lip.

"Good," Jeffery said. "But make any more mistakes, and I'll bring your brother here, you understand?"

Frank nodded. _Joe, please find me,_ he thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People do seem to use Joe for blackmail a lot don't they?


	8. Chapter 8

Before I write the next chapter I wanted to say thanks to Vinsmouse for helping me figure out some things, then thank you to everyone else for reviewing.

I forgot to put this in the chapter. Frank is 16 and Joe is 15 in this story.

- 'Both boys are of age, they can drive', Collig said. – In my state, you can get your temps at 15 and a half.

- Let me know if you think the rating should go up, but this chap is the worst of the language…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two hours later…_

Jeffery stormed out of the room. He'd sent the tape to Fenton, who should be plenty worried about his son now. Now what was Frank thinking going out of content? He hadn't given – He stopped short.

"_That little bitch!" _he hissed. He'd just remembered what Frank had said out of content. He knew _why_ he'd said it, too! He growled. _I'll teach him a lesson_, he thought. _Great. Now we have to move shop _again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe shook his head. "I _don't_ want put in protective custody, Dad! I'm fine! Jeffery won't come after me, he has Frank, but –" he stopped.

"Joe, I don't want to risk loosing another one of my sons."

"You haven't _lost_ Frank, Dad! He's still alive!" Joe practically shouted.

"I _know_ that!" Fenton yelled. He took ten seconds to calm down. "If you're not going to go in protective custody, I won't make you. However, _I will_ make you wear this tracking device at all times."

"Daaaaaaaaaad," Joe groaned, "I'm _fifteen – _I can take care of myself!"

Fenton shook his head. "Tracking device or protective custodies."

Joe sighed. "Yeah, but what if he kidnaps me and finds the tracking device?"

Fenton bit his lip. "He won't find it," Fenton said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeffery had plenty of time to brood his anger at Frank on his plane. He'd told one of his men to move Frank to the back up location.

_I can't believe he'd be stupid enough to do that!_ He thought. _Oh, well. His brother's blood won't be on my hands…._

_It'll be on his._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man entered Frank's room. Frank looked up from where he'd been resting on the bed.

"Come," the man said simply.

"What?" Frank asked.

"We're moving you. Fenton has found out our location. There was a leak in the system."

"Who was the leak… sir?" Frank asked.

"You," The man snarled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mr. Prito's pizza parlor _

Joe glared at Biff. "That's so not funny!" he yelled.

"It is, Joe. Tracking devices are funny."

"Not when you're wearing them, it's stupid - now **EVERYONE** knows where I am at **EVERY** minute!"

Biff snickered. "Everyone?"

"Everyone on the whole Detective police force! What's worse, Dad won't let me look for Frank!"

"He doesn't want you hurt too, Joe."

"I know… but it's so unfair!" Joe said. "Wait."

"What _now_?" Biff asked with a teasing smile.

"Dad said 'I' couldn't investigate," Joe said, eyes gleaming.

"Not this again…" Biff groaned.

"Come on, Biff, it's just one favor."

Biff sighed. "What do you want?" He'd do anything to find Frank but Joe was getting on his nerves.

"Find out if Jeffery owned a airplane."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Biff grumbled at the local airports, going over some records he'd found. _Oh yeah Joe, _he thought, _because Jeffery's **going **to register it in the database like a nice, legal citizen… And he's **going** to register it under **his** name…._

Biff shook his head. The bond Frank and Joe had was amazing; his own brother had died at 8, but they'd been pretty close.

Biff smiled as he came across a plane that looked like it might have something to do with Jeffery…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe walked home. The van was still in the shop and Biff was at the airport. Plus, he wanted some time alone. _This is all my fault_, he thought. _Should've kept us together._ He didn't notice the man following behind him.

_I can't believe my dad won't let me on the case._ He turned around and glanced, and sure enough, there was a man following him. "Crap!" he thought to himself.

He quickened his pace and watched the as the man followed him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fenton sighed and shook his head. "Laura?" he called. "Laura!"

"Yes?" she asked coming down the stairs.

"We know who took Frank, who bought him."

"Who?"

"Jeffery."

"Dear…" she muttered before falling on the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe was slammed into the wall out of nowhere. _Come on, think Hardy, think! _He thought to himself.

"Thank you, Al-adz," Jeffery said. He pointed his gun directly in Joe's face. "You're coming with me."

Joe held up his hands. "I didn't do anything!"

"You won't be either," snapped Jeffery. "Come on," he said, grabbing Joe's arm and pulling him up, pointing the gun to his side.

"Let me go!" Joe yelled, struggling to get out of Jeffery's grasp. Suddenly, something sweet-smelling was shoved under his nose and his world went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, here's how the pace goes: I update, you review, I update, you review… Get it? Good! Review! (Smiles)


	9. Chapter 9

I'm a little frustrated with everything going on right now. Sorry I haven't updated and I apologize. However, because I'm updating now, you'll have to deal with me taking my anger out on Frank and Joe. Good thing they're not standing right here… Anyway, read, enjoy, and review!

- P.S. Thanks to Vinsmouse for his ideas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Joe woke up as the car hummed. He panicked. _What was going on?_ He thought to himself.

_Oh, yeah, _he thought… _great, this is just peachy… _suddenly the car stopped short and he was slammed into the back seat. He gasped for breath. "We're here!" Jeffery called.

_Great, _Joe thought to himself. He pretended to be out cold well Jeffery and another man dragged him to a room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank slammed his fist into the wall. How could he have figured out he'd dropped that clue, and how would he even know about the case? _Great,_ he thought. He just hopped they wouldn't bring Joe there.

Suddenly, he looked up as the door clanged open. "Come _on_," Jeffery grunted. He dragged a seemingly lifeless body into the room.

Frank paled. _Joe!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Fenton shook his head groggily, trying to stay awake. "Honey, you need some rest. Where is Joe? Shouldn't be back by now?"

Fenton gasped. "You're right Laura, I'll check the tracker." Racing to the other room, he checked the tracker.

He shook his head as he booted it. _Oh my god,_ he thought when it loaded, _HOW THE HELL DID JOE GET TO ASIA? _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Frank had a sick feeling as Jeffery walked out the door. He ran to the body. "Joe?" he gasped, shaking his brother. "Joe!"

Joe winced as he sat up. "Easy, I'm ok."

"You don't look ok," Frank said. "What happened?" Totally unaware that the room was bugged, the two boys began to talk.

"I don't know. I was walking home from somewhere – I think the pizza parlor - and this guy grabs me and shoves me into a wall."

"In public?"

"No, I took an ally shortcut." Joe sighed and shook his head. "How could I be so stupid, Frank?" he muttered.

"We all make mistakes. Just don't walk in any dark alleys anytime soon," Frank smirked.

"Not planning on it." He glanced. "We might still be safe though."

"Why?" Frank asked. "You think there's a way to break out of here?"

Joe shook his head but smiled. "Dad put a tracking device on me," he said with a smile.

Frank grinned. "Well, hopefully he figures out about were we are, because I haven't got the slightest idea."

Joe nodded. "Yeah, me too…"

Suddenly, again without warning – Jeffery was good at that – the door burst open and he grabbed Joe's arm. "Come on," he said, "I'm sure daddy will want to talk to his son."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fenton shook his head as he thought to himself;_ Jeffery must have… have… both of my sons…_

"Fenton?" Laura's voice came down the stairway. "Fenton, what's wrong."

Fenton shook his head. "I'm over reacting," he said, calling Joe's cell phone. He heard it's familiar ring upstairs. He slammed the phone back into the wall. Almost imminently, it rang.

"Hello?" Fenton wearily picked it up.

"Hello, Fenton," Jeffery said. "You may want to warn your child not to take any ally shortcuts anytime soon."

"What do you mean by that?" he demanded.

"What I mean is, I have your son and I don't intend to part with him anytime soon. If I see so much as one cop sniffing around my place I will kill him, you understand? Also you already know I have Frank."

"Let me speak to Joe," Fenton said.

"Joe, your father wants to speak to you." He put Joe on the telephone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm ok, Dad," Joe said, glancing nervously at the man who stood nearby with a gun pointed at Frank's head. "I'm really ok."

"Good, Joe I'll find you, you hear me? –" The phone was ripped away from Joe's hands as Jeffery came back on.

"You'll never find them Fenton, we know about Joe's tracking device. We're getting ready to take it out and switch locations. You'll live the rest of your life not knowing, Fenton, not knowing whether they're alive or dead, whether they're in pain or suffering… and lastly, after this phone call, you'll have no more contact with them. At all." He hung up the phone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fenton shook his head as he hung up the phone._ When did this go wrong? _He wondered. All he was supposed to do was help out on the case, and yet because he didn't – he stopped short.

_Getting ready to take it out and switch locations_. He could still find them if he hurried. He threw on his shoes. "Laura, I'll be back!" he yelled upstairs, hastily grabbing his car keys and driving to the airport.

Dialing a familiar number a familiar voice picked up the phone. "Hello, Jack Wayne."

"Hey, it's me, Fenton. I need the plane gassed up and ready to go _pronto_, you understand?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe glanced at Frank after Jeffery hung up the phone. Jeffery nodded at his assistant. "Take Frank back to his room, have him type up some more documents, please. You know which ones. And bring the doctor into the room," he added. He then turned to look at Joe. "I'm going to leave you hear for a few minutes to get the tracking device out. Don't think of trying the phone – not only is it bugged, it needs a password to work, and don't even try to think of the password, you hear me?" he left the room angrily.

Joe nodded but intended to try and escape. As soon as Jeffery clanged the door shut, he glanced around the room. It had a phone, an operating table and some IV's. Joe shivered.

About fifteen minutes later, there was a brief _clunk_ in the hallway and Jeffery entered the door with a doctor. "We need a tracking device removed," he replied, "although I'm not sure where it is. You won't mind telling us, will you Joseph?"

Joe shook his head. "Not going to," he said.

"Oh, I think you will," Jeffery responded, "Unless you want Frank to get more injured then he already is."

Joe swallowed hard. He didn't want Frank to get beaten up, but still, that was the only link their dad had to them…. What would Frank do? He wondered.

He swallowed hard as he lifted his shirt, pointing to a spot on his back. "Right here," he said.

"Good," Jeffery replied. "Doctor, begin the operation. Oh, and no medicine."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so mean aren't I? Anyway I'll update soon… probably today even! BUT REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

31/05/2006 06:23:00

Thanks for reviewing – even though I only got 2 reviews, I still appreciate them, so I'm updating! PLEASE review! – I may make the rating go up due to the next two chapters, but I'm thinking of revising. So, just keep me on alert so ya know… I'll try and alert everyone. Then again, 'try' is a relative term.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Jeffery stormed out of the room, the doctor shook his head. "Operate without anesthetic?" he mused out loud. "No. I don't think so." He shoved a paper cup into Joe's hand.

Joe looked at him curiously. The cup had what appeared to be water in it. Looking at the doctor he noticed he had some pills in his hand.

"Come on, mister," Joe whispered. "This is the **only** link I have to my dad."

"Sorry," the doctor said, although he didn't sound a bit sorry as he shoved the pills into Joe's hand. "This won't put you to sleep, but it will numb the pain."

Joe sighed and swallowed the pills. He laid back down on the operating table as the doctor turned him over on his back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank shook his head. _How could he have known about the tracking device? Unless…_ his eyes grew wide.

_His room was bugged! _He smacked himself in the head. He should've known, should've, should've – his thoughts were interrupted as a servant came into the door.

"Boss wants you to type these up, then we switch locations," he said. "You have two hours to type up the 15 documents, and if ya don't, your brother doesn't eat tonight, and neither do you."

Frank nodded as the man left the room. He bit his lip. He hadn't had anything much to eat since he'd been kidnapped, and his stomach growled. He shook his head and quickly typed up the documents.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doctor carefully used the knife to cut off a sliver of Joe's skin and Joe yelped in shock. The doctor struggled to hold him down and his assistant came and helped him. "This is why you give medicine," he growled as he scraped Joe's skin. Joe struggled to break free, but the assistant's grasp was too strong.

After about ten minutes of the operation, Joe gave up struggling and laid on the table, out of breath. The doctor had continued the operation and within fifteen minutes, had taken out the tracking device. He soaked it in the sink, sizzling the electronic device.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fenton gasped as the tracking device bleeped OFF, then switched to the last place Joe had been seen. He sighed. He'd been so close, but yet, so far. He shook his head. If he hurried, he could still get there before anything happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe bit his lip as the doctor covered his back with gauze. He yelped when the doctor misplaced a piece. The doctor rolled him over on his stomach and attached an IV to his arm. "It's just liquids," the doctor assured him.

Jeffery came into the room. "I trust the tracking device is removed?"

"Yes, it is," the doctor said. "We need about fifteen minutes for the IV, then we can take off."

"Alright, sounds good," Jeffery replied. "Everyone is loaded into the plane, and I told them to go on ahead."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank gave a sigh of relief as he finished the documents. He glanced around his damp prison. _Will I ever get out of here?_ He wondered. _Will Joe ever get out of here?_

"Are you done?" the servant demanded, supervising him. He had been supervising Frank.

"Yes, sir," Frank replied. "I'm all done."

"Good," the servant said, going to alert Jeffery.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Twenty minutes later_

Joe bit his lip. He was in pain, and Jeffery knew it. "I trust you operated without medicine?"

"Of course," the doctor lied smoothly. He washed his hands and threw out his gloves. "The IV can be stopped now if necessary," he said.

"Good. I believe Fenton has found out our location. I don't know how well that tracking thing works and I don't want to take a chance."

"I will load him up into the plane. Which destination shall we go to?"

Jeffery paused. "Whichever one will hurt the least if it's shut down. I own thousands, pick the smallest that has the most comprehensive security."

"How about the one in China? That would cause mass problems if they should try to escape."

"True, not many of the Chinese population speak English and they shouldn't have to. Alright, and that one is small with security?"

"Yes."

"Good. Load them imminently. Oh, and put Frank separately from his brother the first day."

"Sir, shouldn't we put them together the first day and then separate?"

"Are you questioning my orders?" Jeffery asked.

"No, sir. I was just offering a suggestion."

"Good. We have to go now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Jeffery's assistant came into the room. "Come. We must go now."

"Now?" Frank asked, getting up.

"Your father has found out where our location is. We must go now. When we get to the plane, you will need to take some pills."

"I don't wan – what kind?"

"I cannot disclose that information," he said, prodding Frank with his gun. "Now, hurry your dumb self up!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You know the drill. Hit that button and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and yeah, did I mention REVIEW? Thanks to whoever hits that button!


	11. Chapter 11

01/06/2006 07:55:00

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Unfortunately for Frank and Joe, I have a migraine and a twisted plot. That means fun time! Time to play a game of _Chase D'e Mouse,_ as my mom used to say.

Anyway. Yeah. Review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Frank got in the plane. His heart sank when he didn't see Joe. "Joe?" he called.

"Shut up!" hissed the man standing next to him. He shoved Frank to the ground and then shoved the door closed. "Let's go," he called to the plane driver.

"Going," he said with a smooth, easy-going smile. He cast back a glance at the assistant before turning and flying the plane.

"Where's Joe?" Frank demanded.

"Shut up." The man didn't say anything for a moment. "You are to address all your supervisors as _sir_!"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir," Frank said. His stomach growled and the man laughed. "For that no supper tonight."

Frank opened his mouth to protest but quickly stopped himself. "Will Joe get supper…sir?" he asked.

"Yes, unless he or you makes any more mistakes."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe whimpered as the man slammed his boot into his side. "Stop," he gasped. "Stop. Please!"

"Shut up!" the man hissed. "You shouldn't have tried to escape so soon after surgery."

Joe bit his lip as the man kicked him again. He was soon left alone. He looked up at the ceiling, trying not to cry but at the same time wondering where Frank was. _Where are you Frank_? He wondered to himself. His eyes scanned the plane, but he didn't see his brother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank bit his lip, glancing at the man. If what he had told him was indeed true, then he needed to get out of here. _How bad is Joe injured? _He wondered to himself. He knew he couldn't get out of the plane.

He watched the men pace back and forth all wearing Muslim-style robes. _Get me out of here, _he thought.

"Come," the man said. He grabbed Frank's arm and yanked him to a standing position, placing handcuffs on Frank's wrist.

"Huh?" Frank asked. He tried to yank himself out of the handcuffs but to no avail.

"COME!" he said, practically dragging Frank out of the plane.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Joe was dragged out of the plane roughly and into the car. "Come on," the man said. "Let's go." Joe yanked himself out of the man's grasp and took off running. _Let's go, _he thought to himself. He glanced around, confused. He was in China…..?

His mere second of confusion was enough to give the kidnapper the advantage he needed, tackling Joe. "Ow!" he hollered. Several Chinese people pointed and stared at the two.

The man spoke in a rapidly but surprisingly calm Chinese voice. "Come," he ordered Joe.

"What's going on?" Joe whispered, then quickly added, "Sir."

The man didn't say anything, but shoved him into the car. _Great,_ Joe thought. _Just great. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Frank bit his lip as the sun set. It was a beautiful sun set, if he'd wanted to take time to enjoy it. He paced around his room, praying a silent prayer that somebody somewhere would find him.

_Joe,_ he thought, thinking of his blond-headed, blue-eyed brother, _where are you_?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The man hurried the car through several swift lots. Joe tried to open the door, but it didn't work. The man had locked it. Besides, there was someone sitting next to him, watching him. He bit his lip. His side hurt like hell, and he just wanted to sleep. "Come," the man said, dragging Joe throughout the hallway.

Joe allowed himself to be dragged, thinking, _do we not know any English here? _

He was then roughly tossed into a damp room. "Hello, Joseph," Jeffery said, coming out of the shadows. "So nice to see you again."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fenton sighed as he and Chief Collig prowled over the building. "They're not here, but we have evidence that will put this guy behind bars for years."

"I just want my sons back," Fenton said. "I just…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Review as always. -TSR


	12. Chapter 12

Got back early from my Dad's so I thought I'd pound out another chapter for ya'll. Thanks a million.

I noticed that the format on the last page is a little messed up. Sorry, I'll fix that. Also, everyone needs to thank Vinsmouse for her help – she's been outstanding.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeffery shook his head angrily at Joe. "You tried to escape, I hear. That is something that must be dealt with. No supper tonight. After you are better – let's say a day's recuperation – I'm putting you on pure grunt detail."

Joe bit his lip, not wanting to say anything else to anger the terrorist. "Where is Frank?" he asked after a few minutes of Jeffery ranting.

"You did _not_ _address me as sir!" _he yelled, "_that was a very bad mistake_!" he slammed his boot into Joe's side and called for one of his men to bring him a baseball bat.

A few seconds later the man reappeared and gave Jeffery the bat. Joe curled up as Jeffery started slamming it into his side from where he'd just had the operation. Joe screamed as Jeffery slammed it into his side.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank winced as he heard his brother's yells come from a nearby room. He started to run to the door – which Jeffery had left open, he noticed. He started to walk out the door, getting ready to run, but one of the men grabbed his arm and dragged him roughly back to his bedroom, handcuffing him to the table.

He was forced to listen to Joe's screams. His eyes filled with silent tears. _I'm sorry Joe_! He thought. Soon, Joe stopped screaming, and there was silence.

Frank bit his lip. Was it better to hear your brother's screams, and to know he's alive, or to hear nothing, and think that he was…. Dead?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe stopped crying after Jeffery finished hitting him with the bat. "Disgusting weakling," he muttered, leaving the room. _I hurt, _Joe thought to himself; _I'm not a weakling_. He picked himself up and placed himself on his bed, hugging the pillow, crying.

The guard outside Joe's arm smiling. "About time the Hardy's got what they deserved," he said loudly to his partner.

"Yessir," the other one said. He looked at his partner and smiled, then frowned. "Did you shut Frank's door?"

"Damn it!" he hissed. He danced to Frank's room and quickly slammed the door shut. "There," he said, not realizing that Frank wasn't in there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within a few seconds Frank had picked the lock of his handcuff. Observing his outpost he looked at the men, who were standing there chatting. He hid in a closet as one of them clanged his door shut.

_Joe must be in that room_! He thought to himself. He moved quickly and silently, using a judo move on one of the men. He crumpled to the ground and Frank grabbed his gun, firing at the door lock.

The noise motioned his partner was down and attacked Frank. The bullet, which Frank had shot at, the door so carefully fired into the air, bouncing off the ceiling and into the man's shoulder. Seeing that the man was still alive, Frank once again fired at the door, and the door opened.

"Frank!" Joe gasped.

"Come on Joe," Frank called. He helped his brother up and Joe tumbled back down again.

"Can't move," Joe said weakly.

"Come on Joe, you have to, we have to get out of here!" Frank pleaded.

"You go without me," Joe said.

"I'm not going without you Joe, I'll carry you if I have to but I'm not going without you," Frank said.

Joe tried again to get up. "I can't get up Frank," he said. He tried to put pressure on his leg.

"I'll carry you," Frank said, carrying Joe piggy-back style on his back. He took off, not remembering that there were guards at every second corner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeffery was quickly alerted that the boys had escaped. "FIND THEM!" he ordered. "Find them at once!"

"Yes sir!" his men said, grabbing their guns and exiting the room.

_You're going to pay for this, Hardy._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Frank dashed out of the room as an announcement came over the system. "Two boys. Joe and Frank Hardy, 16 and 15 years of age. Both have escaped, possible weapons carry. Boys are considered **armed and dangerous, I repeat, armed and dangerous_. Shoot first, ask questions later._" **

"This isn't good Joe," Frank muttered.

"Frank! There's an exit right there." Joe slid off Frank's back and started running towards the exit. "Alright! I can run!"

"Run fast Joe!" Frank said, keeping up a steady pace with his brother.

"I am running fast," Joe said as he burst out the exit… and tripped on the rocky terrain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Move! Move! Move!" Jeffery yelled. "Move! Get them! Shoot first, ask questions later! Let's go!"

One of his men grabbed an Aka-47. "Aim to kill?" he asked in brief Chinese.

"Aim to injure, not kill. Both boys are valuable assets. Move!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank helped Joe up and glanced back. "Joe, someone's coming. I have an idea that might work."

"What's your idea?"

"Remember that game of football we played with Biff's cozen? Well, I'm full back and you're quarter!" he called.

"Alright!" Joe called, grabbing a rock. "X Marks the spot, Frank!" he called as he started running.

Soon, the guard caught up with Frank, who had fallen behind. "Gotcha, punk!" he yelled, aiming for Frank's kneecap and hitting it.

"OW!" Frank yelped as he fell.

"Frank!" Joe called. "Frank!"

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Divide and conquer!" Frank yelled. "Get them, Joe! Don't worry about me! Get out of here –" his voice was cut off when the man kicked him in the side. "Go, Joe! He's aiming for your legs!" he hollered.

Joe quickly dived to the side as the man shot at where his legs had been two seconds before. "I'm coming back to get you Frank!" he yelled, climbing over the fence, wincing as it hurt. He had felt pain free for the first part of the journey, but was now in pain.

_Pain killers must have worn off_, he thought to himself as he struggled to keep running.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man handcuffed Frank's hands together. "This is agent three-three-three four, we've lost Joe Hardy, I repeat, we've lost Joe Hardy."

"And what of Frank?" asked Jeffery's voice.

"Frank's right here, injury in the left leg – shot him in the knee."

"Alright agent three-three-three-four, sending agent five-five-oh-seven to come pick him up. Leave him there and go in pursuit of Joe, I repeat, leave him there and go in pursuit of Joe."

"On it sir," the man said. He grabbed the cloth rag and stuffed it in Frank's mouth so he wouldn't be able to scream. "Someone's coming back for you," he said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe saw the man come from behind but he kept running. _Keep running_, he told himself, _just keep running, and just keep running… _

Joe yelled in excitement when he saw what looked to be a Chinese police office. _Yes!_ He cheered to himself.

All his thoughts of hope died when he saw the man behind him take careful aim at his leg….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review! Review! Review! Review! I command you! And thanks for the encouragement!


	13. Chapter 13

Yey! One review! Everyone who's getting this chapter – please review on the last one, too. That would make me update sooner, and because I only got 1 review, I'm going to leave this chapter at a cliffhanger! Woot!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank gasped as the bullet hit him. "Help me," he pleaded into the gag. The gag, however, worked effectively, and he didn't make any noise. Soon, one of Jeffery's men came and dragged Frank back to the operating room.

"Here," he said, looking proud of himself.

Jeffery just frowned. "Have we found Joseph Hardy yet?"

"No sir, we have not."

"Double the search teams," Jeffery ordered.

Frank felt his heart surge. _Come on, little brother,_ he thought, _you can do it._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe panted. He was running and running, and after about fifteen minutes, he collapsed on the ground, unable to continue. He looked around to see if anyone looked slightly American, but there were mostly Chinese people there.

_Great,_ he thought, _I'm trapped in a Chinese foreign country. Why couldn't this be Spain? At least I know Spanish! _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Nancy frowned. "Dad, this is CHINA for God's sake. I don't know Chinese. I'm bored," she complained in her hotel room. "I could help look for Frank or something back in the States, and I'm old enough to stay home by myself."

Her father shook his head. "I know, Nancy, but I really need your help on this case."

"So this case is more important then finding Frank and Joe?" she demanded.

"Nancy, someone attempting to bomb the Chinese industry is _very_ important," he snapped.

She sighed and walked out of her room. "I'm taking a walk. NOW." She didn't see her father's look on his face as she left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe sat on the sidewalk for a moment, wondering what to do when a Chinese man came up and started screaming in his face.

Joe shook his head. He said in English, "I don't speak Chinese."

The Chinese man just yelled some more and pointed to a sign behind him. Joe turned around and his world went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nancy walked down to the corner groceries. She was planning on picking up some food so that they didn't have to order take-out that night. She was furious at her father for taking the case when… "Hey!" she hollered. A kid, about 16 years old, was lying on the sidewalk, and someone was speaking rapid Chinese.

"HEY!" she hollered again, "What are you doing?"

The man shook his head and gestured at the kid. Nancy gasped when she saw who it was. _Joe_!

She got out her cell phone and dialed her father. "Dad? We need an interpreter, pronto, I found Joe."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank yelled in pain as the man dug around in his skin for the bullet. Jeffery and two others were holding down his legs and arms. "Jeffery, they _need_ anesthetic."

Jeffery shook his head. "He doesn't deserve it," he said. "Finish taking out the bullet. Now."

The doctor sighed and fished around for the bullet. The cut in Frank's leg was wide, and he had trouble staying awake.

"OW!" Frank yelled. "Help me!" Every time he yelled, one of Jeffery's men would hit him – hard.

"STOP!" Frank hollered as the man slapped him in the head while the doctor took the bullet out. Frank gasped as he fell unconscious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, man, come on," Nancy said to Joe, trying to wake him up. About 15 minutes later, her father appeared with a translator, who cleared things up with the police. Within twenty minutes Joe was on his way to the hospital. "Dad, can you call Fenton? I want to ride with Joe," Nancy said.

He nodded. "Nancy," he said. She glanced at him. "Be careful."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Five hours later…_

Frank awoke a few hours later. "Ohhhhh," he moaned in pain. He glanced at the man staring at him.

The man smiled. "Frank Hardy, I presume."

Frank nodded. "Yes, sir."

"The boss has allowed you one recovery day before we move you to grunt detail," he said. "He doesn't trust you anymore. We're moving you, too."

"Great," Frank said. "Hey, sir? Where's Joe?"

"Joe?" the man scratched his head. "Currently missing in action I believe."

Frank nodded and then lay on his bed, his knee aching like hell. _Someone find me please,_ he thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. Nancy watched Joe sleep. He seemed so peaceful. The nurse came in. "Is this your brother?" she asked.

Nancy shook her head. "Close friend. He was kidnapped and his father lives in the US," she explained. "What can you tell me?"

"Well, your friend here is very lucky – and very sick. He's got an infection, he was subjected to torture, he's got a cut that looks like a brand, he's got some cigarette marks – lady, your friend was put through hell if I may say so myself. The medicine they gave him would've given him hallucination side affects if we hadn't gotten it out of his system. Who did this to him, may I ask?"

Nancy sighed. "This is Joe Hardy, from the states. His father's a detective and the group he was after kidnapped him and his brother, selling them both into slavery. He was rescued, but his brother was still missing. The man who kidnapped his brother came after him… and he's probably who did most of this to him. His father can give you other details."

"Thank you miss."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you found Joseph?" demanded Jeffery, walking down to Frank's room.

"No we have not. We have doubled the load as you expected."

"Good," he said. He stormed into Frank's room, getting out his gun and pointing it at Frank. "Tell me now Hardy, where the hell is your brother?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joe," Nancy muttered. She squeezed his hand. He looked lifeless, lying there. "Come on, Joe," she pleaded.

"How is he?" her father asked.

Nancy sighed. "Really sick."

"I gathered," he replied, sitting down and hugging her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Dad, I didn't mean to go off on you," Nancy said. "I was just upset."

"I understand, Nancy… I'm frustrated as well. I wasn't alerted of it," he said.

"I told you six times, Dad –" she said. Suddenly, her eyes cast on Joe and the shadow on the wall. A gun fired and….

_Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep. _

"He's flat lining!" the nurse yelled in rapid Chinese. "EVERYONE IN ROOM 367 NOW"!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not picking on Chinese people. I like the Chinese culture.


	14. Chapter 14

Yey! Two reviews! Yey, yey, yey! _THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!_

One chapter left! Or maybe two… hmm…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Augh!" the nurse screamed something in Chinese, pulling a dart out of Joe's shoulder. "Get the anti-dote!" She screamed. "Get the anti-dote _now_!"

"Anti-dote?" Nancy said. _That's not good, _she thought. Within two minutes Joe was administered an anti-dote. "What happened?"

"He was poisoned," said the nurse. "Deadly poison. Kills within minutes. Your friend was very lucky," she said.

Nancy sat down and breathed a sigh of relief.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank gasped out in pain, "But I don't _know_ where he is!"

"Tell me!" Jeffery yelled, slamming his gun over and over in Frank's stomach. Frank gasped in pain each time he was hit. "Tell me, damn it!"

"No!" Frank yelled, "I can't because I don't know!"

Jeffery took a deep breath before asking, "One last chance. Where's your brother?"

"I don't know," Frank yelled, tears streaming down his face from the pain.

Jeffery glared and suddenly, without warning, reached towards Frank's arm and twisted it until it was broken.

Jeffery glared at Frank, looking at his face, a mixture of pain, betrayal, and suffering. "Cursed weakling," he muttered, leaving the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone left the room within ten minutes, leaving Frank to suffer in his own pain. He hoped Joe had escaped. _Please, let it be true,_ he thought. He also hoped they'd search for him enough… leaving him to stay here…

Frank smiled as he thought of something. _Yes! _He thought, _that's exactly what I'll do._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeffery looked at his helpers in frustration. "So you're saying…"

"Sir, we've searched everywhere. Our only hope, now, is to get Hardy to tell us where he thinks his brother would go, where his brother would _probably _go… Hell, where he told his brother to go!"

"We just need a stupid lead…"

"I've got it," Jeffery muttered. "Daniels, hand me the blow-pipe, will you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank was sleeping when Jeffery walked into the room. Jeffery stood there a minute. The boy hadn't had any food since he'd came and little rest. He was close to breaking him, he could tell.

_Where could his brother be_? Ever since Fenton had killed his son – in self-defense, of course – he'd wanted to get revenge so badly he could taste it.

His son had been stupid enough to get caught robbing a bank. _No! He wouldn't kill Frank… _

Now he had it in his hand… he could kill Frank right now… or….

Or, he thought to himself, he could make Frank suffer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two days later…_

Joe woke up. "Dad!" he gasped. "What are you doing here? Did you find Jeffery?"

"First things first, son," Fenton said. "You've been in a coma for quite a few days now. Two to be exact, and we have no leads on Frank. We were hoping you could tell us."

"Yeah, I know exactly where he is," Joe said, struggling to sit up.

"Joe, we need you at your top game if you're going to be safe."

"Good point," Joe muttered. "But dad –"

"Tomorrow, Joe."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank had been drifting in and out of sleep for three days now. Jeffery hadn't given him any water or food and he was getting sick, sick, and sicker.

"Good!" Jeffery said when he was alerted that Frank had barely woken up at all the fifth day. "Give him a little water," he ordered the agent.

The man looked at him confused, but nodded.

"We want him to suffer," Jeffery explained.

"I see…" replied the man. Really, though, he didn't see at all. "Has Joe been found?"

"He is in a local hospital, unconscious, probably will be dead soon; my men used a blow-pipe on him."

"Ah." The man went into Frank's room, smiling. He held a bottle of water in his hands and watched the sleeping boy.

_A little torture never did anyone any harm…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Joe woke up. "Dad!" he said.

"Joe," Fenton said, "we found out something of your brother."

"Was he moved?"

"No," Fenton said, "not that we know of. But he hasn't had anything to eat since his capture. Is this true?"

"Yeah, Dad."

Fenton cursed under his breath. Frank had been missing for nearly a month now. They needed to find him soon.

The nurse came in and unhooked the IV'S. "You're free to go. Be careful, he's just had a serious dose of poison."

"Yes ma'ma," Fenton said, trying to keep things light-hearted.

"Good!" She said with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank slowly opened his eye. "What do you want?" he asked.

"To give you this," the man said.

Frank took the bottle and eyed it carefully.

"It's not drugged," the man lied. He glanced at Frank, who slowly drank a little bit of the water. "So tell me…" the man began after Frank had taken another sip, "do you have any clue where your brother is?"

Frank sighed and shook your head. "I didn't tell him to go nowhere," he lisped.

"Where would he go?" demanded the man, withdrawing a knife and slightly cutting Frank's arm.

Frank yelped. "To the police station," he said. Hopefully, the men there could recognize Jeffery as a criminal.

"Good!" he said, yanking the bottle of water from Frank's hands and dumping it on his head. Frank just lay in bed, shivering from the cold.

The man smirked. _Now I've got news to tell Jeffery. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Joe walked a few steps back. "Back farther," he told his dad. "About ten feet." Joe glanced around. "There!" he said, pointing at a stone brick building.

"It looks like a factory," Fenton said.

"It's designed to look like a factory. I'm going to get Frank, Dad."

"No!" Fenton yelled, grabbing Joe's arm. "Wait in the car. I'm calling swat."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Within a few hours SWAT arrived and started moving in. Fenton had shown them a picture of Frank so they would know who _not_ to arrest. "EVERYONE DOWN ON THE GROUND!" they yelled, firing random bullets carefully.

Joe watched from his spot in the car. _Please Frank, please be there, _he pleaded. They had to find Frank. Joe knew his time was running short.

"Joe!" Fenton came running out, holding his walkie-talky. "They found him!"

"Great!" Joe said.

"But there's bad news… he's in really bad shape, Joe."

Joe sucked in his breath. _Uh-oh…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT THE HOSPITAL (Six hours later)

"Are you here for Frank Hardy?" the nurse asked. It was a different nurse then the one Joe had, and she spoke through a translator.

"Yes," Fenton said. "What can you tell us?"

"Your son is _very _sick. He's had surgery without antistatic and the man who did it miss-hit. Frank may be paralyzed for a few days, he might not – it all depends. He's severely dehydrated and has a mild form of pneumonia. Nothing serious – yet. However, like I said, he was dehydrated and starved. He hasn't had anything to eat for almost forty days – it's really a good thing you found him when he did. On top of that, he's severely malnourished, and he has a broken rib. He's in a coma as well. I'm going to tell you the truth… he might not live to see the morning."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How's that for a cliffy? I'll update soon! By the way, I think I'll do two more chapters.


	15. Ch 15, part 1

Sorry for not updating, and I apologize for getting it out late. It's been a massively long week, and I had to visit my aunt yesterday – and no one told me.

Also, I wanted to get the characteristics just right, so I waited an extra day to revise it. I filled out my profile as well – with a challenge - , so everyone can check that out!

The next chapter will be the last "story" chapter, then the aftermath of explaining, etc will come – and that's where I'll thank everyone.

Thanks in advance for reviewing.

-TSR-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe sighed as he shook his head. _Frank might die?_ He didn't believe it. "I'm calling Nancy," Joe said as the doctor walked away.

Fenton sighed. "I need to call Laura, too. I left her in the dark. Joe doesn't Nancy live –" he stopped himself. "Never mind," he muttered.

Joe stopped before making the phone call. "Hmmmmm…." He muttered to himself. He sighed before dialing the number. "Hi, Nancy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joe!" Nancy exclaimed. "What's wrong? Something's wrong, I can tell by your voice."

"We found Frank," Joe said.

"Good!" Nancy exclaimed. "What's so bad about that?"

"Uh…." Joe said, debating whether he should tell her or not. "Nancy, Frank's in critical condition. He's not in ICU, but the docs don't hold out much hope that he's going to make it."

"Oh my god," Nancy said. "I'm on my way."

"Thanks Nan," Joe said, hanging up his cell phone and walking back towards Frank's room.

"Come on Frank," he said softly to the room. "You can make it. I know you can. You've gone through too much not to do it now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fenton sighed. "Hi, Laura. It's me, Fenton."

"Fenton? Where in Pete's sake are you?" Laura demanded.

"China. Look, Laura, it's a long story. Have Jack gas up the plane and fly you out here."

"OK," she said. "Fenton, pray tell what is going on?"

"We found Frank. And Joe," he added.

Laura gave a silent cheer before replying she would be right out there. "I'm on my way to the airport now. I assume Jack knows Chinese?" she said sarcastically.

"Actually he does," Fenton said.

_Oops,_ Laura thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nancy arrived at the hospital and went to the nurse's desk. "Frank Hardy?" she asked, not seeing a cloaked figure behind her.

"Let me check," the nurse replied. "Family member?"

"No, friend of the family."

"Well, he's pretty sick, so be careful. He's in room 123," she said.

Behind Nancy, Jeffery smiled. He was about to get his boys back, and perhaps this woman as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe sighed as he sat at Frank's bedside. It'd been a long day. "Come on Frank," he thought, "you can pull through this – I know you can."

Frank just lay there, doing nothing. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Joe called.

"Hey," Nancy said. "What's going on?"

"Well, he has a lot of injuries, and the doc…." Joe stopped there as the tears threatened to spill. "The doctors don't think he'll make the night!" he sobbed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeffery smiled as he walked the halls. He was about to have his purchase back, along with the purchase's "free gift."

_Come on, where the hell is room 123? _He thought to himself.

He walked the halls restlessly before running into a doctor. "Excuse me," he said in Chinese, "where is room 123?"

The doctor pointed in front of him and Jeffery nearly slapped himself. _I knew I missed it_! He thought, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe cried for a few minutes before calming down. "It's all my fault Nancy… if I hadn't left him or encouraged him to escape, he wouldn't have been shot!" he sobbed.

"True, but then he wouldn't be rescued either," Nancy replied.

Joe sighed. "I know. I'm just frustrated."

"I am too. But I'm not perfect and neither are you."

Someone knocked on the door again. "Come in!" Joe called.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You called?" Jeffery asked, pointing a gun at Joe.

The girl's mouth dropped open. "What's your name?" he demanded.

"N-Nancy D-drew," she stuttered.

"Ah, the girl detective," Jeffery said. "I have both the girl and the boy detective here. How interesting."

Someone knocked on the door and Jeffery pointed the gun at Nancy, handing her a note. "I don't need you… what I do need is the boys. You will tell the FBI agents what I demanded, so therefore they can fulfill my needs. Hand these notes to them."

Nancy just nodded and gave Joe one last, reassuring look before she opened the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe held up his hands. He was terrified. "Come, come," Jeffery cooed mockingly. Joe bit his lip. His insides told him to _wait_.

As Jeffery checked Frank's condition from the doctor's chart, Joe stood up without being noticed and made a run for the door…

… and all hell broke loose.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry it's shorter then usual. Sorry it took me so long to update. Reviews accepted and taken! _


	16. Chapter 15 part 2

Update and next chapter will be the ending/last chapter – whatever the heck they call that.

I apologize for not updating, but I was on vacation. Read, review, enjoy, and thanks for reviewing.  
I'm sorry – this chapter has more cussing then usual.

The Silent Rumble

----------------------------------------------------------

Jeffery shot Joe in the shoulder as he placed his hand on the door. "Nooooooo!" Joe yelled, screaming in pain. Jeffery quickly locked the door and smiled. "You should never try and get away from me!" he shouted angrily. He kicked Joe in the side roughly.

"Careful!" Nancy hollered, getting up in front of Joe. "You're hurting him!"

"I know I'm hurting him!" Jeffery yelled, "And guess what? I don't give a damn!" Shoving Nancy roughly aside, he opened his cell phone and dialed a familiar number….

Fenton's cell phone rang and he grabbed it angrily. "Fenton Hardy speaking."

"It's Jeffery," a familiar voice mocked. "How are you feeling this fine day? I bet you're feeling pretty horrible, aren't you? How would you feel if you knew that your son had just been shot?"

Fenton's face paled. "You're joking," he whispered.

"I'm not joking," he said. "You know damn well I'm telling the truth."

Fenton sighed. "What do you want, Jeffery?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

"For you to suffer!" Jeffery yelled. "You killed my son, Fenton! YOU KILLED MY SON!"

"It was self defense!" Fenton yelled from the other line and Joe winced as he heard his sharp, angry voice over the phone.

"You shot my son!" Jeffery yelled. "He died! I'm taking your sons from you Fenton! YOUR SONS!" he hollered, kicking Joe in the shoulder and making him scream.

"However…" Jeffery said, "I'll make you a deal. You let me go, and I'll only harm one of your sons."

"No," Fenton said.

Jeffery kicked Joe again. "Are you sure about that?" he demanded. Joe screamed in pain. "I'll give you, oh, say, twenty minutes to think about it. And Fenton, your son will be in pain the entire time." He smiled and hung up the phone kicking Joe again. "You will soon be mine," he said smiling evilly at Joe.

"I think I'm going to puke.…" Joe muttered.

-------------------

Fenton dialed Sam. "Are the SWAT still near the Chinese area?"

"Yes," Sam said.

"We need them to do another job. Same guy."

"This guy pisses me off," Sam muttered. "Ok. I'll call."

"Thanks."

FORTY MINUTES LATER

"Forty minutes and Fenton still hasn't called," Jeffery said angrily, slamming his phone into the wall. "Damn it!"

"Maybe he doesn't know your number," Joe cracked.

"Shut up!" yelled Jeffery, slamming his boot into Joe's side. Joe screamed in pain.

--------------------------------------

SWAT was still in the area and moving quickly. Speaking in rapid Chinese, the first man ordered his man in place. Luckily, he had a visual on Jeffery because Frank's room was on the first floor. "This is AGENT 5502, we have a visual."

"Copy agent 5502. Agent 9032 also has a visual."

"Copy that."

"Move in on Green," Fenton's voice came in raspy over the speaker. "When I give the command code GREEN, move in."

--------------------------------

Nancy watched as Jeffery called Fenton again. "It's been fifty minutes Fenton, have you made your decision?"

"Yes, I have," Fenton said.

"Good," Jeffery replied. "Do you know what I'm doing right now Fenton? I am holding a gun to your son's head." He turned around and aimed the gun at Nancy. "Now I'm aiming it at Carson Drew's daughter. Should I shoot it Fenton? Should I? Should I?"   
------------------------------------------------------

Fenton whispered something into the mike. "Green people, green now!"

Suddenly a bullet flew through the air and Jeffery fell on the ground, his gun flying recklessly, bullets aiming at the ceiling.

"MOVE IN!" Fenton yelled. He'd seen what had happened on the screen.

--------------------------------------

Nancy jumped as the bullet flew and it landed a few feet above her. She shuddered as a few SWAT men came in. One of them checked Jeffery's pulse. "He's dead," he said.

Joe winced in pain and Nancy rushed over to him. "Joe!" she cried. "Joe, are you ok?" Joe just moaned in pain.

"Get the paramedics in here!" Nancy yelled.

--------------------------------

A FEW HOURS AFTER OPERATION….

"Well, since Frank pulled through the night, he's fine. Since Joe pulled through the night, he's fine. They'll both live," the doctor explained to Fenton and Laura, whom had arrived a few hours ago. "However, because Frank was operated on without anesthetic and they miss-hit, he will be paralyzed for some time in that leg. He will be able to walk again, but you'll need to watch it. Joe will be released in two days, Frank in about six or seven. Do you need anything else?"

---------------------------------------------------

Next chapter is the last chapter! It's been good, hasn't it?


	17. ENDING

The ending is finally up, I promised to get to it and I would! Sorry it took so long, but I've been having fun reading. I needed the break, and thanks for being patient.

Here goes nothing… but please review!

--------------------------

Everything went smoothly after Jeffery died. Joe was released out of the hospital, then Frank was. No one came after them for revenge anytime soon.

Laura soon flew up to visit her son in the hospital. She saw Joe and then Frank, then finally cried in Fenton's lap when she heard the one who had been torturing her sons was dead.

When Frank and Joe got home, although Joe went strait to normal, Frank had been more affected by the abduction and didn't spring back right away. He'd actually had to go back to the hospital once or twice because of seizures; each time luckily they were stopped.

After Frank's nightmares had ended, everything had strung back into place and everyone was alive. And Frank was glad.

-------------

Sorry it's short, if anyone has any ideas on how to make it longer I'm all ears. Well, I'm off to start my next fic. If anyone likes The Suite Life of Zack&Cody, that's what I'll be doing.

Once again I thank you all.


End file.
